U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,274 discloses insecticidal compositions containing, as the active ingredient, a compound of the formula ##STR1## wherein, inter alia, R.sub.1 is phenyl, phenoxy or phenylthio which may optionally be substituted, R.sub.2 is carbamoyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbamoyl or dialkyl-carbamoyl and R.sub.3 is hydrogen or lower alkyl. German DOS No. 2,322,853 discloses compounds of the formula ##STR2## wherein, inter alia, R.sub.1 is ##STR3## with Y either oxygen or methylene and R.sub.7 is hydrogen, halogen, alkoxy or alkyl, Z is oxygen, R.sub.2 is hydrogen or alkyl, R.sub.3 is carboxyl, alkoxycarbonyl or substituted carbamoyl, R.sub.4 is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl and R.sub.8 is halogen, methyl or ethyl. Further, phenyl carbamates are known insecticides as described, for example, in German DOS No. 1,910,259, British Pat. No. 1,220,056, German DOS No. 2,341,949, German DOS No. 1,922,929, German DOS No. 2,311,384 and Pesticide Science 1972, 3, pp. 735-744. In addition, 2,3-(isopropylidenedioxy)phenyl-methyl [(trichloromethyl)thio]-carbamate and its use as an insecticide is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,216 while its use in a synergized insecticidal composition is disclosed in pending U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 4,517 and 4,521.